Sworn to DEATH
by Ponnie Shipper
Summary: This is my first fanfic it is about Connie training by herself while Pearl was gone on a mission then something terrible happened to her. It includes Yuri,Ponnie (Pearl X Connie), some cursing, sexual content in later chapters but right now it's just kissing and teasing.
1. Chapter 1

{Includes: Cursing, Romance, Yuri, Hurt, and Ponnie}

It was a nice day a perfect day for training, Connie walked into the temple everyone was gone on a mission. Pearl left a note for her young pupil it read.."Dear,Connie

I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your training session today so, I did the next best thing i left my training holograms for you. Also, don't push yourself Connie don't rush progress. -Love, Pearl"

Connie giggled rest her sword(Rose's sword) on her shoulder warping to the Arena as she saw the Holo-Pearl holding a thin sword awaiting a command. Connie sat her bag aside then walked up to the the blue hologram of her teacher. "Do you wish to engage in combat?" The hologram said with her mechanical voice pointing her sword towards Connie.

"Yes. Advanced setting." Connie said as she got into a stance the hologram quickly and Connie begin to fight.

-Time Skip-

Connie panted heavily her clothes dirty and she had more cuts on her arms and a few on her sides. She didn't mind the cuts because whenever she trained with Pearl she got a few cuts and bruises. She defeated the hologram she turned to the get her bag as she felt something go through her chest feeling blood dripping from her mouth. She looked down seeing the hologram's sword in her chest Connie was shocked tears falling down her face.

The hologram disappeared before saying "You lose." Connie fell and carwled towards the warp going back to the temple as she coughed up blood 'I can't believe I made such a beginner mistake..I hope they are at.. the temple...or..I'm really dead...there was so much I didn't get to tell Pearl or Steven..' she thought in her head as her eyes slowly closed. The Crystal Gems heard the warp pad go off and turned around everyone gasped in shock. Pearl covered her mouth looking at her pupil, her responsibility...with a sword in her chest.

"N-no Connie I should have stayed and trained you! It's all my fault..." Pearl cried looking at Connie's body the pool of blood getting bigger Steven was just as shocked.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hospital

A few hours later... the Crystal Gems took Connie to the hospital, Pearl stayed to be by Connie's bed side when she wakes up. Connie's parents argued with Pearl for not be a responsible teacher. It only made her feel even worst Pearl held her head looking down at the floor tears running her face.

"I'm s-so sorry Connie it's my fault you got hurt!.." Pearl sobbed, the nurse walked in checking if everything was alright.

"Oh Miss, she'll be alright don't worry It'll just..take a few weeks." She said checked Connie's heart rate and breathing as she walked up to Pearl rubbing her back. "Are doctor's have dealt with many patients like her so, you should rest easy tonight."

Pearl wiped her tears looking at the nurse "Thank you." She nodded sitting back in the closing her eyes while the nurse left the room closing the door.

-The Next Morning-

Connie woke up she had took off her shirt looking at her chest the stab wound was healing well. She touched it softly flinching a little it still hurt Connie let out a sigh of relief looking at Pearl.

"You told me not to push myself and I did anyway...I'm sorry for making everyone worry so much." Connie just looked out of widow until Pearl woke up.

"C-connie you're awake I'm so sorr-.." She was cut off by Connie pulling down her head kissing her deeply then pulled away grinning.

"It's alright, Pearl I'm okay there no need to worry at all now." Connie hugged her tightly.

"Just lay with me please Pearl.."

Pearl nodded laying with Connie she read her books, showed space though holograms with her gem, told her and fed Connie Hospital food. They both ended up fell asleep in the hospital Connie laying her head against Pearl's shoulder.


End file.
